It has long been known that absorbent articles such as disposable diapers with fasteners, pull-on diapers, training pants, sanitary napkins, pantiliners, incontinence briefs, and the like, offer the benefit of receiving and containing urine and other bodily exudates. To effectively contain exudates, the articles should provide a snug fit around the waist and legs of a wearer. Articles such as conventional diapers generally include a front and rear waist section releasably connected by a fastening means. Application of a conventional diaper is usually performed by a caregiver with the wearer in a supine position. Such diapers allow for easy application by the caregiver but inhibit self-application by the wearer.
Disposable pull-on garments were developed, in part, to address the problem of self-application. Pull-ons effectively contain exudates while allowing for self-application. Such garments generally include a chassis comprising a liquid pervious bodyside liner, a liquid impervious outer cover, an absorbent core therebetween, and a pair of ears or side panels that are prejoined connecting the front and rear portions of the chassis. Pull-on garments have become popular for use on children who are able to walk and may be engaged in toilet training. Pull-on garments may serve as an intermediary product for the child between the wear of a conventional diaper and underwear. The pull-on provides a milestone for the child who may be involved in toilet training and developing independence from the caregiver. However, to be an effective advance over a conventional diaper, the pull-on should not only allow for self-application but should also provide a mechanism for easier self-application and encouragement to the child to apply the pull-on without the aid of the caregiver.
Unfortunately, current pull-on garments may be difficult for self-application by an infant. During self-application, a friction force exists opposing the motion or attempted motion of the pull-on. The friction force is increased as the pull-on is moved against the legs and torso of the wearer because of increased contacting surface area between the pull-on and the infant's skin. Pull-ons often have elasticized ears or side panels which further impede self-application by the infant. The elasticized side panels are often stretched as the pull-on rises up the infant's legs and torso. The stretching of the side panels results in an increased normal force against the infant's skin. An increase in the normal force results in an increase in the friction force. Consequentially, the increased friction force must be overcome by the child during self-application. In order to apply the pull-on in an ideal snug configuration, the infant may have difficulty in counteracting the increasing friction force.
Furthermore, the child's acceptance of the pull-on garment is important to successful toilet training. If the child views that the pull-on as more like underwear and less like a diaper, the pull-on successfully serves as an intermediary between diapers and underwear. However, existing pull-on garments may be perceived as more diaper-like than underwear-like if the garment must be applied by a caregiver instead of by the child alone or if excessive caregiver assistance is needed for successful application of the garment. Child acceptance of the pull-on can be improved by providing a pull-on garment that is easily self-applicable and, thus, more underwear-like.
Current pull-on garments often fail to provide the child with incentives for self-application. From a child's perspective, toilet training may be a long and difficult process. Keeping the child motivated throughout toilet training is important since the child may otherwise regress. One way of keeping the child motivated and engaged is by providing graphics on the external surfaces of the pull-on garment. Current graphics, however, are generally static throughout application. Essentially, the pull-on looks the same before application and immediately after application. A static graphic does little to motive or excite a child, and, as a result, the child may become bored with toilet training. A pull-on garment that changes in visual appearance during application can excite and motivate a child. As a result, the child is more likely to be engaged in toilet training